


So Many Things That You Wish I Knew

by Valkiria_jv



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: миди R-NC-17 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Crack, Emotional Baggage, Falling In Love, First Time Topping, M/M, Multi, Peter and Tony both are bad at coping and relationships, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony gets turned back into a teenager but its at the worst time ever, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, background praise kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkiria_jv/pseuds/Valkiria_jv
Summary: Это Тони Старк, он говорит голосом Тони, все те же жесты, все та же знакомая бравада.- Давно это с ним?Питер испытывает целую гамму смешанных чувств, особенно по поводу того, насколько открыто и оценивающе этот подросток (а выглядит он ровесником Питера, что еще сильнее усложняет дело) его разглядывает.- Через неделю после твоего звонка Тони не вышел на связь. Последний раз он докладывал, что вышел на Локи, после чего связь оборвалась. - Полковник Роудс пожимает плечами. - Через какое-то время МИ-6 нашли его без сознания в каком-то захолустном хостеле на юге Лондона без Локи, без костюма и на 19 лет моложе.(В первый год учебы в университете Питер безуспешно пытается разобраться в своих отношениях. Тони в своей фирменной манере все только усложняет, становясь 18-летним подростком).





	So Many Things That You Wish I Knew

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Many Things That You Wish I Knew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415284) by [gunboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunboots/pseuds/gunboots). 



> продолжение мини [I may be young but I will grow up strong ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810024), но читается отдельно

Наверно, такой исход был неизбежен. Своего рода издержки профессии, в которой ты постоянно сталкиваешься со всякими суперзлодеями: богами, монстрами и сильно-сильно облажавшимися учеными.  
Во всяком случае, Питер так думает, пока его ведут в номер отеля, где перед ним предстает некто слишком молодой, слишком мягкий, чтобы быть Тони Старком. Питер замирает — он видел старые фото и видео с Тони Старком времен, когда тот только выпустился из МИТа, но ни к чему подобному он все равно не готов.  
Женщина, которую Питер видел лишь мельком около года назад, отрывается от телефонного разговора и бросает не слишком приветливый взгляд на полковника Роудса. И когда следом она переводит глаза на Питера, он странным образом чувствует себя виноватым. (Питеру интересно, всегда ли с ним так будет происходить при встрече с бывшими Тони... или мисс Поттс — особый случай).  
— Мистер Паркер, кажется, мы с вами раньше лично не встречались. — Пеппер Поттс выглядит точно так же, как на экранах, в глубине ее глаз плещется тревога, и Питер знает, что для людей из окружения мистера Старка это нередкое явление. — У нас проблема.  
И только в этот момент до Питера доходит, что он уже несколько месяцев не видел мистера Старка.  
*  
Питер по мере возможностей готовится к переезду в общежитие, и хоть он неохотно и принимает предложение помощи от мистера Старка, но лишь потому, что они с тетей Мэй давят на чувство вины. Всю неделю после выпускного тетя Мэй плачет и говорит Питеру, как им гордится, и как дядя Бен был бы им доволен. Сам Питер тоже переживает из-за предстоящей разлуки: раньше у него были тетя Мэй и дядя Бен, теперь же только тетя Мэй. Он знает, что ему нужно личное пространство, что такая возможность появляется раз в жизни, но... это же тетя Мэй. Его тетя Мэй.  
К тому же она не единственная, с кем он боится расставаться.  
Мистер Старк ведет себя все более отстраненно в той своей предсказуемой и раздражающей манере, когда он считает, что Питер ничего не понимает — даже если это не так. Питеру же только и остается что раз за разом напоминать мистеру Старку, что он здесь не просто так. Что он сделал свой выбор, и этот выбор — мистер Старк. Он уверен, что они могут зайти гораздо дальше, да и до сих пор все шло весьма неплохо — по большей части.  
— Напомни, почему нельзя было просто вызвать грузчиков, чтобы они перевезли всю мебель? — жалуется Тони, а Питер вжимает его в стену для очередного поцелуя. Пока они заканчивают сборы, тетя Мэй отправляется на спа-процедуры (по настоянию Тони и Питера; Питер просто хотел сделать ей приятное, Тони же из-за своего вечного чувства вины), и Питеру стоит вести себя осторожнее, но, в конце концов, ему уже 18, и он со своим чертовски горячим не-вполне-бойфрендом остается наедине в квартире.  
— Здесь толком нечего перевозить — кровать и стол мне и так выделят, — объясняет Питер, пока Тони запускает руки ему под рубашку и проводит мозолистыми пальцами по соску. — Ох, еще.  
— Ни за что не поверю, что ты сможешь довольствоваться казенной кроватью, — хмыкает Тони, не прекращая прикосновений, и Питер издает еще один звук, когда мистер Старк прикусывает кожу у него на шее. (На мгновение Питер вспоминает о ночи после выпускного, когда мистер Старк привез его в один из своих домов на побережье и там трахал его пальцами до умопомрачения, и думает, что не отказался бы от повторения).  
— А что такого? Планируете навещать меня там? — с трудом произносит Питер, старательно скрывая сквозящую в голосе надежду. — Вы ведь мой куратор.  
— Интересные у тебя представления о кураторстве. — Тони не прекращает прикасаться к нему, а затем (грязный прием, не дающий никакого ответа на вопрос) перемещает ладонь на член Питера.  
Питер хочет проявить настойчивость, но голова идет кругом от запаха одеколона Тони и притока адреналина, так что он решает отложить тему.  
*  
Старк верен своей дурацкой манере избегать серьезных разговоров и вместо этого флиртует напропалую с тетей Мэй.  
Он приглашает ее поужинать с ними, и Питер счастлив, хоть его и преследует скользкое чувство, что у Старка откуда-то из глубин подсознания снова пробудился вечный комплекс вины.  
Питер готов спорить с ним об этом (да, снова, как и все время до этого), но тут мистер Старк закрывает за собой дверь в спальню Питера, и тот вспоминает, как все происходило в первый раз, когда ему было пятнадцать.  
Питер приглашающе приподнимает бровь, мистер Старк закатывает глаза. Он садится рядом с Питером и, ох, так странно осознавать, как три года знакомства и почти шесть месяцев отношений привели их к нынешней ситуации.  
— Вы же понимаете, что я заспамлю вам телефон сообщениями? Не знаю, как заставить вас поверить, что иначе я никуда не уеду — что бы вы там себе ни думали.  
Питер говорит это, потому что такой он и есть. Потому что ему отчаянно хочется сказать что-то, что никогда и никому раньше не говорил.  
Тони усмехается, и Питер осознает, что последнее время улыбка мистера Старка не бывает другой. Он улыбается редко и определенно странно, и Питер думает, что в этом заключается нечто важное. Он чувствует, как дыхание перехватывает, а в груди разгорается тепло. Питер готов забыть обо всем этом негласном «я не скажу, что я влюблен», которого они с мистером Старком придерживаются — возможно, ненамеренно (как он сам думает). Он не уверен... пока.  
— Ты как вредная привычка, от которой не получается избавиться.  
Это звучит запутанно и очень не к месту, но Питер слишком счастлив, что они сейчас рядом, поэтому игнорирует выпад и позволяет Тони утянуть себя в поцелуй, которого они оба давно хотели.  
Питер старается запечатлеть в памяти выражение лица Тони, когда тот отстраняется.  
Он выглядит почти напуганным.  
*  
— Пообещайте, что не будете загоняться из-за этого.  
— Паркер, хватит.  
— Просто попробуйте... ладно?  
Если подумать, Питеру стоило еще тогда понять, что мистер Старк лжет им обоим, что это в его стиле — думать только о том, как бы побольнее себя ранить.  
*  
Первый семестр в МИТе проходит насыщенно. Питер постоянно занят, наваливается столько всего, что чувство постоянной загруженности начинает преследовать его. Он постоянно находится в движении и уже начинает забывать, каково это — как следует отдохнуть. Он едва находит время, чтобы написать Мэри Джейн или Гарри и позвонить тете Мэй. Весь первый семестр жизнь кажется одним нескончаемым днем. Школа никогда не была такой сложной, и приспособиться к переменам оказывается непросто.  
Питер старается со всеми поддерживать связь, и пусть друзья не меньше его увязли в делах, они равно неизменно отвечают. У Гарри и Мэри Джейн проблемы с отношениями на расстоянии, которые теперь держатся лишь на их чистом упрямстве. Они постоянно напоминают Питеру, чтобы он берег себя — и он любит своих друзей, но временами они те еще параноики. Тетя Мэй уже дважды навестила его, потому что иначе она бы просто не была собой, но, к счастью, работа не оставляет ей достаточно свободного времени, так что теперь Питеру приходится иметь дело лишь с постоянными телефонными звонками.  
Единственный, кто не слишком заботится тем, чтобы оставаться на связи, это мистер Старк. Что ж, ладно, они оба заняты, очень заняты — и они это заранее оговаривали. Кроме того, Питер по-прежнему избегает тему с «может, это любовь», пытаясь для начала во всем разобраться. Так что ладно, раз уж все застопорилось из-за плотного расписания и сложных эмоций, заставляющих его подпевать большему количеству попсы, чем он сам признается, пусть будет так. (Он уверен, что его сосед по комнате неимоверно счастлив от того, что единственный порок Питера — его вечно меняющийся плейлист, а не что-то действительно пугающее, вроде наркотиков или вечно маячащей несуществующей девушки).  
Глядя на редкие и односложные ответы, Питер чувствует себя немного одиноко.  
Впрочем, Тони хотя бы отвечает, а это уже что-то.  
*  
Иногда Питер сидит в гостиной и видит по телевизору, как мир терзает мистера Старка, с каждым днем изматывает его все сильнее, и Питер знает, с какой легкостью Тони Старк может увязнуть в собственных дурацких мыслях.  
Почти каждый раз после этого он пишет ему или, если может, оставляет голосовое сообщение с обезоруживающими дурацкими шутками, пытаясь напомнить мистеру Старку, что он по-прежнему рядом.  
Что мистер Старк не так одинок, как выглядит перед камерами.  
*  
Когда наступают каникулы на День Благодарения, первой реакцией Питера становится облегчение из-за отсутствия домашних заданий.  
Вторая его мысль — что он наконец может поехать домой и провести часть недели в родном Нью-Йорке с тетей Мэй, поесть нормальной еды и выспаться в удобной кровати.  
Третья мысль — что он наконец увидит мистера Старка.  
Он сразу пишет мистеру Старку и ждет ответа, пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, как сердце прыгает в груди.  
Он не удивлен тем, насколько разочарован, когда ответ так и не проходит.  
*  
Это по-детски глупо, но только под конец семестра, когда в потоке дел брезжит просвет, Питер начинает замечать, как сложно достучаться до мистера Старка.  
Мистер Старк ему больше не отвечает, даже когда на айфон Питера приходят уведомления о прочитанных сообщениях.  
«Вы не можете вечно избегать меня», — под конец семестра мрачно пишет Питер, размышляя, всегда ли так получается с отношениями на расстоянии.  
Всегда ли это причиняет такую боль.  
*  
Наступает День Благодарения, и он приезжает к тете Мэй. Накрывая стол, полный еды, она успевает всплакнуть над ним. Потом заглядывают Гарри и Мэри Джейн, последнее время ссорящиеся все чаще, но рядом с Питером выглядящие до того расслабленными, что он предпочитает не совать нос в их дела.  
Он подумывает спросить их, как они умудряются справляться, но уже не уверен, стоит ли.  
В конце концов он так и не выбирается увидеть мистера Старка. Вместо этого он лишь трусливо просит полковника Роудса узнать, на месте ли он.  
— Извини, Паркер, Тони на миссии в Лондоне. Сам знаешь...  
Питер действительно был в курсе — в новостях постоянно твердили о том, что Локи снова объявился. Наверное, Тони там сейчас спасает таких же парней, как он. И, может быть, вспоминает при этом Питера.  
Он благодарит полковника Роудса и просит его сказать мистеру Старку, что он звонил.  
*  
Питер возвращается на учебу, и с радостью с головой окунается в работу. Разобравшись наконец со своим графиком, он начинает подыскивать себе подработку.  
Мистер Старк так и не звонит.  
Каждый раз, когда кто-либо спрашивает Питера о нем, он отмахивается, что его куратор вечно занят, и старается не думать о том, как при этих мыслях где-то в груди отзывается болью. Он возвращается домой — пусть он и обеспечен стипендией, но чувствует себя неожиданно одиноким и измотанным.  
*  
С началом второго семестра Питер погружается в странное оцепенение. Он не знает, бросили ли его, да и были ли вообще у них отношения, не понимает, что теперь чувствует, и не может связаться с мистером Старком, чтобы все разъяснить.  
Это раздражает, как открытая рана, которую нельзя залечить. Он старается загнать свою досаду поглубже, погружаясь с головой в учебу, в работу в университетской газете, во что угодно, лишь бы не думать о мистере Старке.  
Он не в порядке, и тетя Мэй это чувствует (она не знает причины, и, о боже, он не собирается усложнять все еще сильнее и позволяет ей думать, что все дело в какой-то девушке)... сейчас он ничего не может с этим поделать.  
С приближением весенних каникул он снова пишет мистеру Старку по поводу встречи, будучи уверенным, что сообщение снова останется проигнорированным.  
И уж точно он не ждет, что ответом станет звонок полковника Роудса.  
*  
— Нам стоило сказать вам раньше, мистер Паркер, но... Что ж, мы надеялись, что справимся с этим быстрее.  
Мисс Поттс кажется довольно милой, уж точно намного менее пугающей, чем на экранах — Питер уверен, что она тоже к нему оценивающе присматривается. Он искренне ей сочувствует — да и он не уверен, кем теперь приходится мистеру Старку.  
Да и кем приходился раньше, тоже.  
Мужчина, почти мальчик, находящийся перед ним, по-своему тоже присматривается к Питеру.  
Это Тони Старк, он говорит голосом Тони, все те же жесты, все та же знакомая бравада.  
Но он не мистер Старк.  
— Давно это с ним?  
Питер испытывает целую гамму смешанных чувств, особенно по поводу того, насколько открыто и оценивающе этот подросток (а выглядит он ровесником Питера, что еще сильнее усложняет дело) его разглядывает.  
— Через неделю после твоего звонка Тони не вышел на связь. Последний раз он докладывал, что вышел на Локи, после чего связь оборвалась. — Полковник Роудс пожимает плечами. — Через какое-то время МИ-6 нашли его без сознания в каком-то захолустном хостеле на юге Лондона без Локи, без костюма и на 19 лет моложе.  
— А еще он прекрасно способен говорить за себя сам. — Немного сюрреалистично видеть Тони Старка без растительности на лице. Питеру не по себе, когда Тони подходит к нему привычной уверенной походкой мистера Старка. — Если тебя интересует хронология, кем бы ты там ни был, вероятно, я стал таким с Рождества. И последнее, что я помню со времен этого возраста — как отрубился на диване в доме родителей.  
Питер совершает ошибку, встречаясь с Тони взглядом. Он испытывает одновременно и облегчение и разочарование от того, насколько искренне Тони не может понять, кто Питер такой и почему его привели.  
— Все это время ты пробыл в лаборатории?  
— Вроде того, — кивает Тони, продолжая задумчиво кружить по комнате. — Ты первый мой ровесник, кого они привели сюда. Ты же не мой сын, а?  
Питер судорожно кашляет.  
*  
До сих пор план заключался в том, чтобы держать Тони («Зови меня Тони») в безопасном месте, пока мисс Поттс и полковник Роудс пробуются связаться с Тором (что сейчас не так-то просто). Если честно, это выглядит как необходимость нянчиться с ним, но альтернатива запереть Тони в правительственной лаборатории или на базе Мстителей радует еще меньше. Кроме того, от одной мысли о неделе рядом с ним Питеру становится стыдно за то, как он зол на мистера Старка.  
— Нам стоило сказать тебе раньше, Питер, но генерал Росс... — Выражение на лице полковника говорит само за себя. Все сразу встает на свои места: Мстителям едва ли можно было сообщать Питеру о произошедшем — пусть в итоге им и пришлось. Не то чтобы Питер сейчас вообще разговаривает с мистером Старком. — Нам нужно,чтобы ты присмотрел за ним, пока мы ищем способ вернуть все на свои места.  
Питер судорожно сглатывает — в горле резко пересохло — и улыбается мисс Поттс и полковнику Роудсу. Даже если мистеру Старку выпадает возможность дать Питеру то, чего он хотел, в итоге все летит к чертям.  
*  
— Так что, Паркер, — начинает Тони («просто Тони»), бросив свои сумки на кровать Питера и задумчиво оглядывая комнату точно так же, как это делал мистер Старк три года назад, — твоя тетя...  
— Нет.  
— Окей. Так старый я не...  
— НЕТ.  
Слова вырываются быстрее, чем ему хотелось бы, но Тони этого не замечает. Вместо этого он садится на широкую кровать (воспоминания о том, как они в прошлый раз лежали вдвоем на этой кровати, отзываются в груди острой болью) и вопросительно приподнимает бровь.  
— Серьезно, объясни — кто ты для меня? О тебе нет ни слова в базах данных Мстителей. — Разумеется, Тони Старк, даже запертый в правительственной лаборатории наедине с незнакомыми технологиями, нашел способ добраться до засекреченных сведений. — Единственное, что я нашел — несколько статей о том, что я твой наставник, и горстку сплетен, что ты моя игрушка.  
— Что? — Питер не ожидал, что Тони так с лету разберется, как пользоваться компьютером, и, если подумать, это было просчетом. Вопрос настолько застает его врасплох, что вместо связного ответа он бормочет что-то невнятное: — Как ты... Зачем ты... Мы были просто...  
— Мисс Поттс дала мне смартфон, не так уж сложно было разобраться, как пользоваться интернетом — это же я! — гордо заявляет Тони, а Питера накрывает осознанием того, что он не представляет, как можно назвать их нынешние отношения.  
Наконец он выдает:  
— Ты мой наставник.  
— В библейском смысле или...  
— В нормальном смысле, — с нажимом прерывает его Питер, пусть слова и горят на языке, как ложь.  
*  
После этого разговора Тони лишь с большим энтузиазмом продолжает выспрашивать о своем будущем «я» и его отношениях с Питером. Питер предполагает, что Тони бы меньше усердствовал, будь у них разрешение выходить из дома. Интернет по неизвестной причине его тоже не интересует. (Пытаясь отвлечь, Питер отдал свой ноутбук в его безоговорочное владение, и в результате Тони раз за разом разбирал и собирал его). Вопреки ожиданиям Питера, Тони не пытался сам и не подговаривал его сбежать. Намного больше он был сосредоточен на том, чтобы выяснить, действительно ли они с Питером были чем-то большим.  
— Сколько тебе, 19? — спрашивает Тони на второй день заточения, когда поиск информации о будущем себе порядком ему наскучил.  
— Ага, — отвечает Питер, одновременно пытаясь вникнуть в особо заковыристую фразу из «Их глаза смотрели на Бога». Книга ему нравится, но не как обязательная для чтения на весенних каникулах. Тони придвигается ближе, растянувшись рядом на кровати.  
— А мне примерно... 40?  
— 38, — отзывается Питер, испытывая странное дежа вю. Он пытается не думать о том, при каких обстоятельствах у них в прошлый раз случился подобный разговор, как долго они с мистером Старком не были вместе, не говоря уж о сексе.  
— Мы трахались, верно? — Питер от неожиданности чуть не роняет книгу. Этой реакции уже достаточно, что бы там он ни пытался пробормотать в ответ. — Точно трахались, а все это «кураторство» выглядит как простое прикрытие. Теряю хватку к старости.  
Питер испытывает неожиданный прилив сочувствия к мистеру Старку за все те минуты, когда он пытался вести с ним грязные разговорчики.  
— Тебе нужен папик или... ладно, не папик. — Не обращая внимания на гримасы Питера, Тони продолжает в своей обычной манере его разглядывать. Это могло бы нервировать, если бы Питер уже давно не привык к этому, и поэтому он продолжает слушать со скептичным выражением лица. — А с чего бы еще тебе быть со мной?  
...Судя по всему, у Тони всегда был комплекс неполноценности.  
— Ведешь себя так, будто мы встречаемся, — с горечью замечает Питер и снова утыкается в книгу.  
— А разве нет?  
— Не... не знаю.  
— Почему?  
«Потому что ты мне этого никогда не говоришь, потому что я считаю, что да, а ты — нет, потому что я думаю, что люблю тебя, а ты сбегаешь», — все эти слова вертятся у Питера на кончике языка, но вместо этого он произносит:  
— Это решать не мне.  
Тони замолкает, что само по себе неожиданно, как и весь этот разговор.  
— Так ты не хочешь...  
— Хочу. — Питер удивлен, как быстро вырвался ответ, но, в конце концов, с ним сейчас не мистер Старк. Не совсем. — Это не я не хочу.  
Тони открывает было рот, но, к счастью, успевает подумать прежде, чем возразить, и вовремя замолкает. Остаток вечера Питер прячется за домашней работой, стараясь не замечать внимательного взгляда Тони.  
*  
К радости Питера, после нескольких дней неловкой тишины и еще более неловких расспросов ему приходит сообщение от Гарри с приглашением пообедать в местной закусочной.  
Он настолько рад поводу развеяться, что забывает предупредить о том, что с ним будет Тони.  
К счастью, ни Гарри,ни Мэри Джейн ничего не говорят о присутствии Тони — срабатывает легенда о неожиданно объявившемся двоюродном брате мистера Старка. Мэри Джейн бросает обеспокоенные взгляды, но не она, а Гарри неожиданно придерживает Питера, пока Мэри Джейн и Тони подыскивают им столик.  
— Питер.  
— Это не то,что ты подумал, — как обычно, мямлит Питер, стараясь не встречаться с ним глазами. Гарри качает головой.  
— Кажется это ты обычно стараешься удерживать меня подальше от проблем, а, Паркер? — Гарри взволнован, Гарри постоянно взволнован последнее время. Но волноваться ему не о чем, во всяком случае, теперь.  
— Поверь мне — у нас ничего нет.  
Мэри Джейн и Тони смеются, и на мгновение все это кажется таким обыденным, простым и естественным. Питер не понимает, почему его это задевает.  
— Ты всегда был таким упрямым.  
Мэри Джейн и Тони машут им, и Питер вздыхает.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.  
*  
Тони Старк однозначно испытывает к нему что-то. Он доходит до того, что в открытую флиртует с ним прям на глазах у Гарри и Мэри Джейн и даже при тете Мэй.  
Питер же думает о сломленном человеке, едва способном функционировать как единое целое, о прикосновении мозолистых рук к бедрам и царапающей подбородок щетине. Несмотря на откровенное восхищение со стороны Тони, он скучает по мистеру Старку.  
Он не отвечает отказом, но они достаточно близки.  
*  
В четверг с ним связывается полковник Роудс и сообщает, что впервые за долгие месяцы они вышли на след Локи и что в случае необходимости он пришлет за Тони. Если этого не произойдет, Тони может отправиться с Питером в университет.  
Мысленно смирившись с тем, что мистера Старка он еще какое-то время не увидит, Питер пытается себе представить студенческую жизнь рядом с Тони.  
Получившаяся картинка на удивление непривлекательна.  
*  
В пятницу, когда тетя Мэй отправилась на очередное свидание, а все остальные заняты, Тони приходит в голову худшая в мире идея попытаться соблазнить Питера.  
Сам Питер в это время сидит в гостиной, с головой закопавшись в домашней работе, и старательно игнорирует все, что связано со Старком.  
Это помогает ненадолго, особенно когда Тони садится рядом и приобнимает Питера.  
— Ты что делаешь...  
— Предположим, ставлю научный опыт — новое против старого.  
К сожалению, Питер привык слышать подобную претендующую на логичность чушь от мистера Старка, так что он даже не удивлен услышать это от Тони. Он отдает должное терпению Тони, глядя на то, как этот умник, широко распахнув глаза, пытается произвести на него впечатление.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сравнил тебя, какой ты есть сейчас и каким будешь через 19 лет.  
— Ну, раз ты сам так говоришь...  
Питер краснеет. Это настолько в духе Тони — в равной степени смесь болезненного любопытства с убийственной ревностью к человеку, которым он однажды станет.  
— Да что ты знаешь?  
— Пожалуй, побольше, чем ты.  
— Ты же знаешь, что учил меня, верно?  
От этой фразы в глазах Тони мелькают огоньки, и это совсем не то, чего добивался Питер. Питер отталкивает его.  
— Мне... мне это не интересно. Прости.  
Это действительно так, пусть ему и любопытно, как это могло бы быть с мистером Старком, когда тот был моложе. Но это не мистер Старк, это Тони. И это не то, чего Питер хочет.  
— Почему?  
Голос Тони звучит странно, но Питеру не до того, чтобы раздумывать над этим. Он слишком устал от вечно зудящих в голове мыслей о мистере Старке и Тони, он хочет мистера Старка, старшего, каким он его знал — теперь он окончательно это понял. Он открывает рот, чтобы наконец-то это озвучить, и замечает, как Тони на него смотрит.  
На долю секунды Питер замирает. Тони знает его всего несколько дней, и отказ не должен был стать для него чем-то новым. Почему же он тогда... Если только не...  
Он не стал бы... Он не мог...  
— Ты все помнишь, верно?  
Тони каменеет, и Питер чувствует, как его переполняет гнев. Разумеется, мистер Старк «стал бы», разумеется, он так и сделал.Тони вздыхает, и да, это он, мистер Старк, пусть и в более молодом и гибком теле.  
— Чисто технически, окружающие сами так решили, а я просто не стал спорить...  
— И вы соврали!  
— Я не врал! Я сказал, что помню, как был в доме родителей. Просто не стал упоминать, что помню и все то, что было после. — Мистер Старк откидывается на спинку дивана. — Так проще.  
— И вы этого хотели?  
— А ты нет?  
— Нет, с ума сошли?  
— Это ты с ума сошел! Теперь мы одного возраста, так... лучше.  
— Зачем вы сотворили с собой такое?  
— А почему нет? — Эти слова застают Питера врасплох, а мистер Старк словно только и ждал момента, чтобы выговориться. — Эй, карапуз, не знаю, заметил ли ты, но с тех пор, как Барнс прибил моих родителей, моя жизнь только и делает, что катится под откос. И что бы я ни делал, лучше не становится. Будешь меня винить за то, что мне захотелось все переиграть?  
— Но вы же... Вы же Тони Старк, вы...  
-... Вечно подвожу окружающих, убиваю людей и позволяю ранить своих друзей. Я не могу, чтобы так продолжалось и дальше, Паркер. Я не могу в одиночку управлять чертовыми Мстителями. Уже прошло три года с тех пор, как кэп свинтил со своим голубком времен старой войны, и я... — Только теперь Питер наконец видит всю глубину того, насколько мистер Старк измотан и сломлен. — Я просто... Ты даже не представляешь себе, насколько я был счастлив проснуться и обнаружить, что Локи сделал со мной.  
— Вы позволили ему это?  
— Нет, разумеется, нет. И костюм он забрал тоже без моего разрешения. Все просто так получилось... А я не так уж старался этому помешать. — Несмотря на молодое тело, мистер Старк выглядит бесконечно уставшим. Несмотря на свою злость, Питер хочет помочь ему, но пока старается не сдавать позиции. — Мне жаль, что так получилось. Я не знал, что ты видишь все в таком свете, но теперь мы можем...  
— Мы и раньше могли. — Питер сам не знает почему, но он зол, ужасно зол: на себя, на мистера Старка. За то, что тот снова скрыл что-то от Питера. — Я не хотел, чтобы вы менялись.  
Мистер Старк выглядит растерянным, как заблудившийся ребенок. На помолодевшем лице с легкостью читается каждая эмоция.  
— Что я могу сказать? Я всегда ожидаю худшего.  
— Так нечестно, вы ведете себя нечестно. Ведь дело не только в вас!  
— Да, верно...  
Питер морщится, заранее зная, к чему он ведет.  
— Хватит увиливать, извинитесь уже просто как нормальный человек.  
Все это нечестно. Питер по-прежнему его любит — несмотря на то, какой он засранец.  
— Всего-то?  
— А что я еще могу сделать? — Эта фраза срабатывает, и Тони перестает смотреть на него, как собака с газетой в зубах. — Я понимаю, мистер Старк, вы все равно меня не послушаете, но я люблю вас таким, какой вы есть!  
Питер спохватывается слишком поздно, когда слова уже соскользнули с языка.  
— Подожди-ка, секундочку. Ты меня любишь? — с надеждой и в то же время озадаченно повторяет мистер Старк. — Меня? Ты меня любишь?  
— Ну... Да. Думаю, да. Уверен процентов на восемьдесят...  
— ...Думаешь?  
— Я раньше никогда не влюблялся, ясно? — Питер, возможно, и испытывает легкую панику — совсем не так он себе это представлял, — но мистер Старк был здесь все это время и, кто знает, когда Питеру еще выпадет такой шанс выговориться. — Я вас люблю, я точно уверен, что люблю, но потом вы исчезли, начали меня игнорировать, а я вам не просто какой-то ребенок, а ваш протеже, в конце концов, и...  
— Паркер, не надо...  
— Нет уж, выслушайте, мистер Старк. Я не знаю, когда увижу вас снова и что произойдет дальше, так что хочу выложить все начистоту. Это мои первые отношения, и я в курсе, что вы думаете, что я ничего не понимаю, хотя я не раз уже говорил вам, что это не так. — Питер закатывает глаза, в то время как у мистера Старка на лице то самое измученное выражение, которое обычно появляется, когда он не представляет, как вести себя с Питером, столь непринужденно отзывающимся о его выкрутасах. — Я люблю вас, и я знаю, все не так просто, я знаю, я... Может, я много чего и не знаю, но есть намного больше вещей, которые я знаю о вас...  
И вот все между ними наконец-то встало на свои места, впервые с тех самых пор, когда Питер только начал узнавать Тони и его привычные способы решения проблем, затем увяз рядом с ним на три года, но не ушел — что бы за картины их совместного будущего ни рисовали демоны в голове Тони, Питера это до сих пор не отпугнуло.  
— Могу я кое-что сказать? — спрашивает мистер Старк спустя мгновение. Его голос звучит нерешительно, выдавая то, насколько он напуган.  
Питер выдавливает бледную улыбку:  
— А у меня есть выбор?  
— У меня свои привычки, Паркер. — Мистер Старк отвечает ему сдержанной ухмылкой, и Питеру хочется ответить ему какой-то колкостью, но вот только мистер Старк смотрит на него как... как раньше, давным-давно, когда Питер впервые испытал порыв сказать, что любит его. В голове Питер все плывет. — Не лучшее из моих решений, согласен. И это не давало мне покоя последние годы. Мне было страшно, парень. Ты можешь винить меня за это? Однажды наступает момент, когда назад дороги уже нет. Я просто хотел дать тебе возможность вовремя соскочить. Шанс быть счастливым.  
— Херня это все, мистер Старк, вы и так знали, что сделало меня счастливым, — раздраженно перебивает Питер, в то же время отчаянно надеясь и ожидая услышать то, чему он так давно и безнадежно искал подтверждение. — Да и не важно, как хорошо вы притворялись, что между нами ничего больше нет — уже ведь есть, верно?  
Немного жутковато от того, насколько мистеру Старку легко передается раздражение. На его лице проскальзывает грусть — и в то же время надежда.  
— Ладно, ладно, Питер. Я тоже тебя люблю.  
*  
Питер и сам точно не помнит, как они оказались в спальне. Только что мистер Старк наконец произнес эти слова — и вот уже Питер сидит у него на коленях, отчаянно и глубоко целуя.  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп! Не ты ли сказал, что «не заинтересован» во мне? — выдыхает мистер Старк ему в губы — просто чтобы лишний раз подчеркнуть, какая он скотина. Питер чувствует его эрекцию через ткань тренировочных брюк. — Мы теперь одного возраста, во всеми сопутствующими правами и привилегиями, но все ра...  
— Вы хотите испытать это тело? — перебивает Питер, стаскивая рубашку и радуясь, что шторы задернуты. — Да или нет?  
— А может, раз уж мы условились о полноценных отношениях, нам стоит сосредоточиться на других вопросах?  
— Я подумывал дать вам шанс объездить меня, но раз уж вы настаиваете...  
Тони притягивает его обратно и целует, пускает в ход зубы, и Питер рассмеялся бы, если бы не пытался в этот момент стащить с мистера Старка рубашку.  
*  
У Питера в этом не так уж много опыта, и ему бы пришлось намного сложнее, если бы мистер Старк не был так дотошен в своих объяснениях и такой скотиной по жизни.  
— Эй, Паркер, не повреди мне простату — помедленнее!  
Питер проникает внутрь тремя пальцами, и от ощущения тепла ему трудно сосредоточиться. Он меняет угол, и что бы там еще не собирался брякнуть мистер Старк, слова так и не слетают с его губ. Питер повторяет движение — он начинает видеть определенные преимущества в том, чтобы находиться в активной позиции.  
— Хватит.  
— Что? — У Питера настолько сильно стоит, что едва удается сфокусироваться, он продолжает ласкать ту точку внутри мистера Старка, чтобы тот наконец заткнулся.  
— Надень чертов презерватив и трахни меня, пока я не сошел с ума.  
Питеру не нужно повторное приглашение, он едва успевает вспомнить про смазку. Один вид распростертого перед ним Тони, готового и раскрытого, заставляет что-то в его груди сжиматься. От одной мысли, что сейчас он окажется внутри мистера Старка, его член дергается.  
И он приложит все свои усилия.  
Он двигается медленно, слыша только стук крови в ушах, пока он проникает в мистера Старка. Угол можно было бы выбрать и получше, но поза не слишком удобная, и он уверен, что ноги Тони завтра будут болеть. Но все это отходит на второй план по сравнению с чувством тесного жара вокруг него, и Питер не может сдержать стона.  
Тони ухмыляется и каким-то образом умудряется сжаться еще сильнее, отчего Питер стонет еще громче.  
— Х-хватит.  
— Какие-то проблемы?  
— Сволочь вы. — Питер толкается снова и тянется к члену Тони. Еще один толчок — и Питер не без удовольствия отмечает, что член мистера Старка заинтересованно дергается в ответ на его действия.  
— Хватит болтовни, — бросает Тони, и Питер ускоряет движения. Ему очень хочется поцеловать мистера Старка, пусть для этого и приходится потянуться вперед и вытянуть шею. Он пускает в ход зубы, чувствует ответный укус и улыбается.  
Продержаться долго не получается (ему слишком хорошо, да и к тому же прошло так много времени, а от того, что с ним Тони — Тони, которого он трахает — просто сносит крышу), и с негромким всхлипом он кончает, чувствуя, как каждое движение обжигает его волной наслаждения. Мистер Старк следует за ним, целует Питера, и тот поскуливает от обострившихся ощущений.  
— Ну что, — говорит Тони в повисшей в комнате тишине. — Готов к новому заходу?  
*  
Тетя Мэй пишет, что задержится на свидании. Питер и Тони просматривают сообщение после четвертого захода, пока они оба, удовлетворенные и почти раздетые, едят холодную пиццу в кровати Питера.  
— Нам нужно будет сказать ей — ей и мисс Поттс, — с напускной легкостью заявляет Питер, и, к его удивлению, мистер Старк не спорит. — Мы же... мы же теперь встречаемся, верно?  
Тони откусывает от куска пиццы в руке Питера, стирает соус с губ, и Питер ловит и облизывает его пальцы.  
— Да, встречаемся. — Ответ звучит тихо и почти подавленно, но все же Тони улыбается, глядя на него. — Все равно не могу поверить, что я помолодел, получил выносливость и сексуальный аппетит твоего сверстника, а ты все равно предпочитаешь меня в мои 30 с хвостиком.  
— Без обид, мистер Старк, но у вас есть все то же самое и «в 30 с хвостиком» — никуда не делось. — Питер вскрикивает, когда Тони в отместку щипает его за руку, и пожимает плечами. — Вы мне нравитесь таким.  
Тони не отвечает, но это не страшно. Питер знает, что наконец-то доказал ему, что хотел.  
*  
Чары Локи каким-то образом рассеиваются в воскресенье. Питер просыпается, чувствуя, как щетина колет ему шею, а тяжелые мышцы прижимают его к кровати.  
Он открывает глаза и проводит рукой по волосам мистера Старка. Ему хочется смеяться, гладя на то, как его одежда теперь едва ли не трещит по швам на мистере Старке. Лежать на кровати вдвоем стало намного теснее.  
— Вы задолжали мне много свиданий.  
— Не волнуйся, парень. После того, как я по полной огребу от твоей тети, я приглашаю тебя на ужин. У меня есть месяцы, чтобы наверстать упущенное.  
— Она вам только синяк под глазом оставит... наверное. — Питер знает, что тетя Мэй (хоть и объяснение будет непростым) в конце концов все примет. Страшно, конечно, но лучше того, что было раньше. Теперь все становится более реальным, чем-то большим. Питер чувствует, что Тони улыбается.  
— Отлично.  
— Подумайте лучше вот о чем — как отреагируют полковник Роудс и мисс Поттс?  
Мистер Старк фыркает и крепче прижимает к себе Питера, и этого вполне достаточно вместо ответа.


End file.
